


Rumors

by Kinns



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, French National Team, Julian is bad at flirting, Kylian is a good friend, M/M, Meet-Cute, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Presnel is Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: The problem of the people in their school is that they have nothing to do but look at the rumors. That he is being bullied by Draxler and a minute after everybody thinks they had sex, doesn't even surprise Presnel. Damn rumors





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> Look, I'm really sorry for my mistakes... I'm terrible with your present perfect and past perfect. I don't know when to use it, it confuses me all the time...  
> In French, it doesn't matter and in Spanish neither (most of the time anyway).  
> I'm really sorry, I hope you could ignore the mistakes...  
> Enjoy!

To be honest, Presnel ignores why Julian hates him that much. What respectable person dares to go after his rival in the toilet to try to steal his phone? It's supposed to be a place of truce, where everyone can pee wets with what nature has equipped it, kindly or not, not be a place of fear. Who says "hey why not going to relieve myself, then get mugged so much to do? Certainly not Presnel.

 

It's absolutely not his fault if he entered his head bowed, eyes on his screen and he hit Julian World Champion Draxler. Does he deserve to be shouted on? Perhaps. Does he deserve to be tackled against a wall with a bully who deigns to have a grin to die for? Without a doubt. Does he deserve to be caressed the cheek? Ha, we don’t know too much, the barrier is pretty vague. Does he deserve a person to come in, while Julian is straightening his neck, his face too close to his? Hmm ... definitely no.

 

The worst part is that Julian barked after the poor student and took off two minutes after having swung to Presnel two/three sneaky comments. But hey, Presnel is used, he's cool with it: it supports this stupid for too long to even grant the credit to Julian bastard Draxler.

 

* * *

 

"Presko, what's this story of fucking in the toilet? I thought that was our thing!"

 

What now?

 

"Come again, Donatello."

"You got fucked in the toilet whereas it's our thing to both of us."

"I thought I had heard shit. Who told you that?"

"Everybody talks about it!" Kylian insults.

"With Draxler," Ousmane complete following his best friend. "For hygiene not your best bet, you could have caught something"

"I cannot tell if you're seriously serious," Presnel replies.

"Of course, we are" Kylian says. "We agreed in first year: if a story of fucking in the toilet pops on one of us, it will always be with the other. How could you cheat on me?"

 

Presnel and Kylian became friends after someone spread the word that they had fucked in the bathroom, while Kylian was just accompanying Presnel to puke. Damn, snoopers really have imagination. Or they are bored.

 

"First, Draxler didn’t  _fuck_  me. Second, he was  _beating_ me. Finally, since _when_ is that our thing? You've always vehemently denied this rumor!"

"It was until you cheated on me, I cannot believe it. The guys, all the same," Kylian signs with exasperation.

"Layvin and you, last month, we talk about it?"

"Who is he? Did you see how’s your friend, Ousmane?"

"Unbelievable," the forwards approves.

 

So they came to find him in the library only for this rumor story? Damn, and he's the bad friend.

 

* * *

 

As the average student, Presnel is a financial painter. As the average student, without a purse, or mum and dad behind him to help him, it's even more difficult. Naturally, he took a job in a café that also has a chocolate side. His boss, Didier, is a manipulator who makes his life hard, addicted to his money and he uses Presnel illegally.

 

Officially, Presnel has a part-time contract with another guy. Unofficially, he comes to work as soon as Didier sends a message and doesn’t complain; who says no to more undeclared money?

 

Life could have been almost simple if the two idiots who consider themselves his friends (Presnel decided that they were no longer the day they came to harass him in class, as if Ousmane and Kylian hadn’t had class on the other side of the building, forwards really have a good life), hadn’t discovered his workplace. They don’t know what his favorite color is, but not where to find him to bother him. Have friends, they say.

 

Once again, they are gorging themselves like pigs in the café side.

 

"Don’t you have houses, homeless people?" He spits at them as they hang out after they finish eating.

"You dare to tell us that? Have you heard, he dared to say that?"

"He dared to say that," Kylian agrees, falsely surprised.

"Where is the world going?"

"Screw you. Best regards."

 

Inside, he likes them. Just inside, on the surface it's a different story.

 

A bell rings on the other side of the shop. When he finds that Didier doesn’t care a single bit, Presnel is not surprised and goes in himself. Obviously, as soon as someone in their school knows something, it's as if the whole school knows it. Damn, he hates Kylian and Ousmane so much for their inability to close their big mouths.

 

"Draxler, we're closed, go away."

"You will have to agree with the opening hours, then."

 

Then the German sends him a proud smile, while he feels a glare and a threat of be fired hover over his head. Damn Didier.

 

"How can I help you?" Presnel asks, his best-seller smile on his lips.

 

Julian laughs, amused, then goes around the display before taking a small heart-shaped box he just throw on the counter. Presnel spits mentally on it.

 

"Is that all? Do you want a package or can you go fuck yourself?"

"You haven’t yet master the art of selling."

"Thank you for your feedback, dear customer. Is that all?"

 

The bully in him can’t obviously take no more, because Julian Sexy Draxler grabs his collar to pull him closer, without seeming to force. Life, this injustice.

 

"Your phone, on a silver platter."

 

Presnel rolls eyes, bored by this idiot.

 

"You still on that? I told you that was an accident. Now fuck you.”

 

He hears “language!” in the background. The doorbell rings and two young women enter the shop, staring at them. What more?

 

“We’re not done,” Julian replies before leaving.

 

The boy paid for the box in heart and left without it. Mental sign. Presnel would give it to him the next time that they will be at school.

 

(The box remained a week at his place, then he ate it. Julian never asked it.)

  

* * *

 

"Did you fuck with Julian in the shop?"

 

Presnel looks up from the book he reads, surprised and forbidden by the boy's remark in front of him. On the one hand, because he hadn’t heard this ninja happen, on the other hand because Kylian deals with this in general.

 

Presnel coughs, checks that there is nobody to listen to them in the library, then comes back to him.

 

"Mendy, watch your words. What did you say?"

"Did you fuck with  _Draxler_ in the shop?"

 

Presnel sighs with relief, for fifteen seconds he thought Mendy has made friends with his worst enemy.

 

"No, absolutely not, where did you hear that?"

"Rumor," he answers naturally. "Are you sure nothing happened? Didier will kick us out if he hears about it."

 

Mendy is the other half-time with him, but he spends more time asking Presnel to replace him than to work. It may also be that he has already had several adventures in the back shop, because this boy has no manners.

 

"I know how to behave, nothing happened."

"You played with him in the toilet Monday and it's only Thursday, you dare say that? Kylian is right: you're unbelievable."

 

Mendy has just passed eleventh in his list of favorite people, behind the librarian.

 

* * *

  

Saturday is Presnel's favorite day: he works officially in the morning and Didier asks him to come back at four o'clock to do the closing. It's so nice to go home pockets full of unsold and money.

 

In the afternoon, when he gets bored, he often wanders around to school (he lives in the associated residence just next to the school complex), wearing an old t-shirt and spins Wi-Fi to watch series with impunity.

 

The problem? He absolutely didn’t expect to meet anyone. This is not the first time it happens to be true, there are even very often students who come to recover forgotten business or just hang out in the sofas to pass the time (Presnel cannot definitely judge them). It's just rare that these few are Julian Adonis Draxler, returning from a jog. In addition to being the president of a language association, the boy also has a position in the sports association's office.

 

The law should punish him for being too damn good-looking while Presnel was lucky to only look like a trash bag.

 

"Kim, exactly the person I was looking for."

 

Presnel raises an eyebrow, dubious.

 

"I don’t have a cell phone anymore, stop trying."

 

He says truth: he dropped it in the bathroom the night before, when there was a party at the residence. The joys of student life, all that.

 

"What a dumb, tell me, fortunately your face is pretty. Grab the bags, I have to drop them in the associations’ room, it sucks."

 

Then Presnel finds himself carrying two sports bags filled with he doesn’t know what. Julian is that kind of asshole who ignores politeness, but Presnel is used to him. They've known each other since they were old enough to build clean card-houses (it's been two years) and have been hating each other for so long.

 

As soon as he enters the hall of associations, Presnel throws what he was holding next to him, attracting the wrath of the German. Pff he doesn’t care, he didn’t get paid for that and has no reason to help the guy he hates.

 

"You’re welcome, it makes me happy to carry shit for you."

 

Only years of Draxler practice allow him to dodge the thrown ball in his direction. Hm, rude.

 

Presnel sits on the table in the middle of the room, not really surprised by the mess that's inside. The legends didn’t lie: students in the office student organize parties between officials who end up in orgy.

 

"What are the bags for?"

"SA."

 

Sports Association.

 

"Have you ever had parties here?"

 

Presnel doesn’t really have a filter with Julian in front of him. In addition, the subtlety is also not his strong point.

 

"No, my association has its own room; we’re clean."

 

Did Julian hear about the rumors?

 

"Are not you afraid of hanging out with me because of what they say?"

 

Sometimes his thoughts and his mouth are not very fitting. Unfortunately, it happens too often.

 

Julian smiles proudly as he finishes tidying up and labeling bullshit before coming to him. He puts his hands on the legs of Presnel, spreads them enough to slip between them, without any pressure. Presnel should not accept such proximity, he knows it.

 

But to be honest? It's Julian Beautiful Draxler: he could wild even the most outspoken person.

 

"And what exactly did they say?"

"That we fuck everywhere."

 

The lack of filter and embarrassment in Julian’s presence, etc.…

 

The door opens again, the people who spoke goes silent when they see them. Presnel bows down to see who has just entered and recognizes N’Golo, the chairman of the computing association and the people in his office. Julian takes off from him, but quickly puts his back in place of his chest to be able to crush him without any problem.

 

"You have a problem, guys?"

"N-no," they stutter.

"We are looking for a game in our locker," N'Golo adds.

"And? Do you need my authorization?"

 

Presnel hangs his arms around the German's neck, and his legs around his waist. Although surprised, Julian Hercules Draxler remains marble and relies on his abs to prevent them from tipping back.  

 

"You carry me up to the room with home cinema. I have an appointment with my asso."

 

They’re five in it, and they’re probably the smallest association in the school. Actually, they wanted to just hang out at school and justify their many hours to skip.

 

"It's not an association," Julian spits.

"Shut up."

 

(Julian took him there without asking for anything in exchange by the way.)

 

* * *

  

Presnel is in the library to change, with his association's members : Layvin, Lucas, and Raphael. Missing: Paul. Apparently he had an emergency.

 

("I'm sure it's Antoine's dick, his 'emergency'."

"Couldn’t he hold back a little?"

"We haven’t seen him for a century.")

 

The agenda: progress of the projects (what projects? They watch series and films while eating all they can eat):

 

"Presko, it’s no longer acceptable: stop flirting openly with Draxler," Lucas begins.

 

His love (read: sexual) life is obviously part of projects to address.

 

"Damn right, they only speak of that right now," Layvin complains.

"Or else, confirm your relationship, so we can all move on."

"People don’t care of what is official, the canon bores," Raphael explains.

 

When has his life become public?

 

"Especially since your story has been going on for a while," Lucas thinks. "Usually it's a plot, then it's over."

"You two? We are already in season 3 of speculations," Raphael completes.

"Conclude," Layvin snarls, a candy in his mouth.

"The final episode has been waiting for too long."

"What did you do in the assos’ room, by the way?” The Hispanic guy asks.

 

Dammit N'Golo, you traitor. Presnel is going to cut the network the next time his shitty association meets.

 

"You ask the question while we all know that they have screwed like pigs in all directions all day?"

"Okay, stop. Stop talking about me  _when I'm right there_. Who told you that bullshit, seriously?"

"Rumor," they answer in unison.

 

Kim sighs deeply. Of course.

 

"I spent my day with you on Saturday, and unless I have the gift of ubiquity, it's impossible that I stayed with him all this time."

 

These traitors think for a few seconds, before they become stupid:

 

"Did we see him Saturday?" Lucas asks to others.

"Nah, no memory," Layvin replies.

"It was just three of us, I even think that Paul passed by to say hello with his boyfriend Antoine," Raphael adds.

"No Presko."

 

He frowns.

 

"Are you really serious?"

"Shh, discussion is over," Lucas announces. "Second topic: what do we accompany our next series with? Hot chocolate at night and pancakes for the day?"

 

* * *

  

When Presnel wakes up that morning, it's raining cats and dogs. A bad weather to start the day, on the edge of the depressing and raises the latent laziness of students. Hm, this is the perfect opportunity: Presnel will probably skip.

 

His cell phone rings next to him and he feels obliged to answer:

 

" _Dude, you’re not skipping_ ” Kylian greets him.

"Ha I dunno."

" _We have an oral presentation, you're not skipping_.”

"I have pneumonia. And hepatitis F. It's pretty deadly."

" _If you continue your bullshit, it's me who will deadly kill you. Hurry, I'll pick you up in twenty minutes_."

 

Then Kylian hangs up on him, very rude.

  

 

The fact remains that the forwards is set like a clock and arrives twenty minutes later in his room, without knocking, announcing or embarrassing to steal stuff in his fridge. Presnel is still not dressed.

 

"Benji is coming with us, he arrives as soon as he is ready."

 

Benjamin, the guy who loves to sleep?

 

"Is he awake at least?"

"Well yes, I called him ten minutes ago."

 

Can we say it? Yes, let's be crazy: Kylian is his personal alarm clock.

 

 

The door opens again, this time on Thomas:

 

"Hi guys. Kylian, are you still coming to tonight's meeting?"

"Of course. Will you bring something to eat, in the end?"

"The boss said nothing about it."

"Then don't bother."

 

He greets them, then goes.  Presnel puts on cooking eggs, more motivated to roll in the mud than to go to class.

 

 

Again the door opens. Again, it's not Benjamin.

 

"Hi Kylian! Ha, Presnel. Tell me, sweetheart, would you have a scarf for me?"

 

It's Cavani this time, Kylian's school godfather. Who actually digs into Presnel's stuff to hand him what he asks for. Presnel doesn’t spend so much time in his room, but it's kind of weird if Kylian knows it better than him.

 

"Thank you, I'll bring it to you tonight."

 

He kisses his forehead before leaving. What do you mean ‘Ha, Presnel?’ This is his room.

 

("Pff," Kylian replies later, "when I didn’t know it was your room here, I was sure you lived in the library.")

 

 

When the door opens for the third time, it's Paul and Antoine who accidentally fall in, obviously not expecting it to be opened when they have started to heat up. Presnel should think more often about locking his door.

 

* * *

 

The presentation went well only because Kylian used his natural charm to coax their teacher. After that, they went to lunch in the library, hidden in the depths of the shelves. At least, that was the idea until they met Julian Damn Draxler and his little face who just took the rain.

 

Presnel hates him, all right? But he knows how to recognize a beautiful thing when he sees one.

 

"Give me a rag, I need one."

"This isn't a rag, it's a towel."

"Give," Julian insists.

 

Presnel always has plenty of stuff in his backpack, and the towel is one of them. It's a habit he has recovered from his brother, Julian is obviously aware of it. It may be that during the time they didn’t hate each other, Presnel was giving him anything and everything.

 

In any case, Presnel obeys.

 

"You can burn it, I won’t need it anymore."

"I'll give you a new one," Julian sighs, rolling his eyes.

"I don’t care. You will bring me food."

“No way,” Julian laughs. “I’m not your errands boy.”

“Yes you are, it’s written all over your big forehead. Right next to asshole.”

 

Anyone would have been hit. Presnel loves playing with Julian's fire, failing to play with his body.

 

After wiping his hair, Julian throws his towel in his face, a proud smile on his lips.

 

“Yeah, sure thing. Keep dreaming, Kim.”

 

Finally he leaves.

 

(Julian did what he was asked.)

 

* * *

 

"So, is somebody courting his boyfriend in the middle of the hall?"

"... What boyfriend?"

"Julian Draxler."

 

This time it’s Neymar who starts hostilities when he enters the library. The scene has passed ten minutes ago, how can he already know?

 

“Draxler is not my boyfriend, he’s a wandering asshole. Now mounts the sound of this fucking speaker and open the library from time to time, it’s not my job I remind you."

"Waouh, mister is grumpy. Stay a little more in his trousers, it will do you good."

 

Very well, he just drops to eighteen. Bloody shitty librarian (he’s also a student, actually. The administration gives access to resources if a student takes responsibility).

 

* * *

 

 His phone vibrates on the table next to him, while he is holding a meeting with his association (read: they are watching a film in the video library).

 

"Yes?" He answers softly.

" _I'm going out tonight, do you want to come?"_

 

It's Kylian.

 

"No, meeting."

 _"Oh, come on man. It will be nice_."

"There is also nice. Moreover I have a free evening."

 

Which doesn’t happen often, because Didier is a bastard and Mendy relies too much on him.

 

" _Okay. I didn’t want to tell you before, but Neymar didn’t close the library tonight."_

 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck.

 

"Hit the road, coming in two."

 

 

 

It was a stupid trap (although yes, Neymar hadn’t closed), Presnel found himself in a pool bar with Kylian, Ousmane and Olivier. In fact, he's doing pretty well and he doesn’t regret coming.

 

For now. But do you remember that Presnel’s karma kind of sucks?

 

"Kimpembe, so you do go out?"

 

Julian Dat Ass Draxler. Presnel hates him so much for being so damn good. Oh boy, what an injustice.

 

"The frontal, you come to take a rust?"

 

That’s a sensitive subject normally, but Julian lets it go every time he insults him. The wooden tail resting against his shoulder in a typically frosty look, he offers him a charming smile. Presnel wants to burst his beautiful mouth.

 

“I’ll take you whenever you want, defender.”

“You won’t take the distance, Deutsch quality.”

“Do not tempt me Kim, you wouldn’t come out unscathed.”

“Go on, show me what you got, Volkswagen.”

“Fine, do not come crying when I’ll break you.”

 

(In the background, Olivier ask others if they always talk about pool.)

 

 

They made four parts. Julian and Juan vs. Presnel and Olivier (it's totally Olivier's fault if they lost). Julian and Thilo vs. Presnel and Ousmane (it's totally thanks to Ousmane if they won). Julian and Presnel vs. Kylian and Olivier (they won without trouble). Olivier and Kylian vs Ousmane and Juan (the Hispanics got all their balls before the two others put one). Meanwhile, Presnel and Julian fight at the bar.

 

* * *

 

"You ditched us to go on a date with your boyfriend!"

 

Lucas complains as he enters in his room the next morning. He’s sort of his next door neighbor since there are almost ten flats on the same floor. Presnel lives at two, while the other defender is at seven.

 

Presnel lowers the book he was reading to watch the Spanish fury upon him. Despite his displeasure, he has no problem to draw in unsold on the worktop. Bravo, nice mentality.

 

"Who are you talking about exactly?"

"Do not play smart with me,  _Draxler_."

 

Presnel has serious doubts about his hearing ability.

 

"Have you just called me ‘Draxler’?”

"Your husband’s name."

"Who?" Presnel asks, frowning.

"Julian Draxler,  _dios mio_! The guy you're (supposedly) going out with for two months!"

"Hello people, how are you?"

 

Benjamin enters the room, attracted by the drama from the floor above. And very soon a stupid forwards will join them.

 

"Presnel refuses to admit that he spends too much time with Draxler."

 

The curly boy nods, lost.

 

"He spends a normal time with him, I don't find anything weird about it."

"Aha!" Presnel exclaims jumping out of bed. "Thank you Benji, here take chocolates; not those near Lucas, they turned rotten when he came to spread his venom.”

"I mean, they go out together, it's normal that they spend so much time touching each other, smooching and all that."

"Aha!" Lucas imitates. "Flash new: they  _are not_  together."

"Oh... So yes Presnel, you spend way too much time with Julian."

"Well… Presnel _soon-to-be_ _Draxler_ , what do you have to say in your defence?"

 

Presnel takes back his box of chocolate, surprised by these traitors.

 

"Benjamin, since  _when_ _did_  you become friends with Draxler?"

"That's true," Lucas agrees, turning to Pavard. "He's in the other house and he doesn’t play in our team, how can you call our enemies by their names?"

“Don’t let you be fooled, Lucas!”

 

Donatello to the rescue. Presnel sighs when he sees him come in, fresh like a roach when it's only nine o'clock in the morning. Does he happen to be in the off, sometimes?

 

"Watch his treacherous eyes, too proud of him: he deviates the topic of conversation, which is his future marriage with Julian Draxler. (Even if they are right Benji, how can you call him by his name seriously?)"

 

Presnel should really learn to lock his door.

 

* * *

 

“Are you Julian’s freaky girl?”

 

As always, Julian sits quietly at the librarian’s counter (since Neymar doesn’t know how to do his work, they should considerer to pay him. Or at least give him some free books), when trouble falls on him. Today, the troubles take the form of a young and tall man brown-hair, with electric blue eyes, face closed and menacing, all dressed in black.

 

Well, who is he? And more importantly:

 

"The freaky girl of whom?"

"Julian."

 

He frowns.

 

"Who?"

"Draxler, Julian."

"Oh. And what do you mean ‘freaky girl’? I know it sounds weird, but I'm a guy."

"Two guys who go out together are freaks."

 

Ha. Very good. Even if Neymar pretends to read a meter away from them, he knows he has long abandoned his lines to focus on them. Presnel already feels the rumor spreading around.

 

"My question is: are you Julian’s freak?" (read: are you going out with Draxler?)

 

Two years ago, Presnel would have stood up and flipped the table over for the very idea of involving such a horrible thing with Draxler.

 

"No, you are mistaking people."

"Because if it's you, remember one thing: no strawberry cake at your fucking wedding. Julian can love that, but I'm allergic to it, so be careful, punk."

 

After a stare, he goes away.

 

"Who is he again?"

"Kevin Trapp, goalkeeper in your beloved one’s team. He doesn’t go in our school, but he’s damn _callanté_."

 

Presnel stares at him.

 

"What’s your point?"

"There isn’t, I just wanted to point that out."

"Ha."

"Congratulations on your wedding."

"Shut up."

"Pff, wait a minute, we'll be soon brother-in-law."

 

Please.

 

* * *

 

_Come._

 

Simple and precise, Didier in his pure state. Which means: "Mendy went away / didn’t show up. Or "I'm all alone and I don’t want to work." Or " We are overwhelmed, come help us." Pretty much.

 

"I'm leaving, don't forget to close the library."

 

Neymar doesn’t answer him, too busy flirting with Rafa, a last year student. Well, he'll be back to close obviously. When did he get the keys, anyways? This is one of the many mysteries he cannot explain, as the fact that he knows so many people while he is unbearable.

 

Arrived at the shop, Presnel is surprised by the world that there is in it. Like even Didier puts his hand to the dough (which happened three times since that he works for him). Damn, luckily he came as soon as he could.

 

Once changed, he sticks to the task: clean the tables off of customers who leave, cash them, serve newcomers, take additional orders, serving drinks, so on.

 

Two hours after the rush has finally passed, only three customers are still there in a corner to chat quietly. Didier hid himself so as to watch them without working, while these two employees cleaned the empty tables. Mendy then does the dishes, while Presnel watches over the two counters, just in case.

 

Suddenly, a German tornado enters the chocolate side and comes right on him.

 

"You’ve met my teammate!"

 

Presnel is puzzled: is it a reproach, a statement or a question?

 

"It's him who met me, I'd let you know!"

 

(That doesn’t make any sense.)

 

"What did this crazy guy tell you precisely?"

"What did this crazy guy tell me, huh?"

 

Julian frowns, puzzled. Presnel panics, okay?

 

"I do not have time for your bullshit, Kim. What did he tell you?"

"What didn't he tell me, did he?"

 

Silence.

 

"He didn’t tell you anything," Julian understands.

"No," Presnel spits.

 

He is too weak to pressure, excuse him.

 

"Okay, that's cool, I didn't want to hit him." Then he goes as he came.

 

(Presnel checks that no one is watching to run after him and spin him a piece of strawberry pie.)

  

* * *

 

 Once the snoopers did their job, Presnel is pleased to discover the next day how the scenes in the library and then in the shop were distorted. It is through people in the rival residence of his own (Draxler’s) that he notes the damage:

 

"Wait, are you serious Dani?"

"Yes, 100% serious! Julian introduced him to his family and they were choosing the cake for the wedding! It's adorable!"

"No, he would have told us, I don't believe it."

"You are not his fiancé, Thiago: Julian has no obligation to you."

"Bullshit."

 

The trio is ten meters away from Presnel in the library and doesn’t even try to be discreet.

 

"I'll go ask him," the third of the group says.

"What? Marquinhos, come back here!"

 

A chair scrape is heard and a brunet walks to the counter of librarians (what is he still doing there? Ah yes: Neymar doesn’t do his job), to noisily drop on a book picked at random in a shelf. Presnel looks up at him, a fake smile on his lips, that the stranger returns him.

 

"Is it possible to borrow this book?"

 

Folklores and mystical creatures. The brunet is on his cell phone since he entered the room, it's very convincing.

 

"Ney, can you handle it?"

 

Neymar doesn't do many things usually, no way Presnel gets to do unnecessary work. The Brazilian rolls his chair up to him, always ready to hear confirmed or invalid rumors. As he gets on the computer, the brunet sits on the table shamelessly.

 

"Do you know Julian Draxler?"

 

Subtlety, are you here? If you can hear us, knock three times.

 

"The German guy? Already seen, yes."

"It turns out he's a friend of mine, we get along pretty well. I mean enough to make me his best man anyway," he says with a shrug, nonchalant.

 

Presnel exchange a look with Neymar: one shocked, the other conquered.

 

"Yeah?" He replies without knowing what else to say.

"I doubt his fiancé's seriousness, do you know him?"

"Yes," Neymar says instead of him. "He knows him very well. Something to tell him?"

"Julian is the type of guy to really get involved, he better not plays games with him."

"Don’t worry, he's very serious as well. He has already given him an engagement gift with strawberries."

"Cool. Nice talk."

 

He winks at Neymar, then returns with his friends, the book under his arm, which he throws on the table and hastens to divulge what he has learned. Presnel stares at Neymar, who has started reading a comic lollipop in the mouth, absolutely innocent.

 

"Thiago, Marquinhos and Dani. TMD for intimates, it means nothing but everyone likes acronyms. Are in your darling's residence and share his classes if I'm not mistaken, but Dani is super-hot."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, I've already seen him before, but I wasn't going to talk to him just because we are Brazilians, you see? I didn’t know how to talk to him, but I think I have an idea now."

"I was talking about your bullshit on Julian."

"Ha. Do not worry, it's going to be forgotten by the end of the week."

 

 

("Season seven, damn!" Raphael grumbles at their meeting, punching him in the shoulder.)

("Pres' I am your best friend, so I am the best man to your wedding," Kylian throws later. "Not Ousmane, or Lucas, but me. I count on you.")

 

* * *

 

For his greatest happiness, his family comes to see him for a week. Presnel grew up in an orphanage and two mad people took him under their wings to become his brothers; Hugo and Blaise. Honestly, he loves them more than anything he has in the world, but coming to a time when he is the target of rumors is not the best time. Maybe the holidays will silence the tongues of vipers.

 

They are walking around the city, or Presnel is walking them around (read: Blaise and Hugo’s thieves bad habits get the upper hand on their promise of good standing), when a Brown-haired certified Deutsch quality wild jumps on him.

 

"Aren’t you supposed to be at work?"

"No, I’ve got visit this week."

"Oh, really?"

 

Julian stares at him, absolutely not convinced by his words and looks around them looking for a potential person likely to correspond to "visit". Presnel shows Hugo with his head that pickpockets discreetly, while Blaise dance to attract a crowd of naïve people.

 

"Siblings. They’re nice."

"You’ve never talked about them, Kim."

"Have never come. Between here and home, you have a little walk."

 

20 hours away by car. More or less.

 

"They absolutely don’t look like you."

 

Presnel shrugs, while continuing to walk, the others will follow him after a while, when their baby brother radar won’t beep anymore. Julian follows him, not seeking an argument or stealing his cell for once.

 

"You have no family similarity with your teammate either: he looks like something human, you on the other hand..."

 

Julian hits him behind the head, looking like nothing. His elders' presence calms any possible aggressive response because he knows they also have a radar that beeps in case of human contact on him. He just sneers and then puts a shoulder to him.

 

"What are you doing in center by the way?"

 

His turn to shrug, flanking his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

 

"I was bored... I've been to the library (which was closed) and your work, that is to say that I was bored." (read: I wanted to see you.)

 

He's going to respond, but Hugo and Blaise put protective arm around their baby brother in offensive position.

 

"Move over, who are you?"

"Who allowed you to put your dirty hands on our treasure?"

"You have a safe distance to respect, you're way too close to him."

 

Maybe that's why he doesn’t invite them often. Presnel hopes they will get along, that's exactly why he's going to let Julian handle them alone. The midfielder steps back, surprised by their invisibility ability and shows his hands, smiling.

 

"Calm down, I wanted nothing wrong. We are in the same school, name’s Julian. Good idea to dance to distract people and pickpocket them. I like it."

 

The threat of snitching them hovers over their heads. Hugo and Blaise watch him for a few seconds, before consulting each other's eyes, then turn their attention to their brother between them.

 

"I like him," the midfielder concludes. "You can keep him."

"He’s convinced me," the goalkeeper adds. "Here I give it back to you."

 

He hands him his wallet. Presnel rubs his eyes, not surprised. They act like that every time they think they are dealing with a potential boyfriend.

 

"Draxler, here is Hugo and Blaise. Family, here is _not_ my boyfriend."

 

* * *

 

Remember that Presnel hoped the rumors didn’t fall on Hugo and Blaise's ears? Yes, well it will remain only a wish. The day after they met Julian, they returned to hang out and he went to buy them ice creams. It was enough time for them to learn all the rumors about him.

 

"You did the forbidden act in a disgusting place with Julian?"

"You did it again where you work? (By the way, who gave you the bad idea of  _working_ when you can steal? I am disappointed.)"

"You started it again in your school?"

"You openly flirts with at school?"

"Moreover, you let down your buddies for Julian? (It's me who disappointed this time. Well, impossible Presko, but imagine anyway.)"

"You're engaged with him?"

"You met his family?"

"You have already chosen _the cake_?"

"You offered him an engagement present?"

"You met his best man?"

"You already chose your best man?"

 

Damn, it's a lot of nonsense on them. Presnel hasn’t realized there are so much speculation and it distorts reality so much.

 

"You know what disappoints us the most in this story?"

 

Presnel shakes his head from right to left, without trying to convince these two stubborn ass. If he starts to explain himself, his ice cream would have melted at the end. What disappoints him is that they had to spend an afternoon with Draxler to have the right to call him by his first name, while he works on it since they’ve know each other.

 

"You work," Hugo says disdainfully. "Who taught you this madness?"

"What? No, do not be ridiculous," Blaise contradicts. "How did you choose the cake without me? Kimpembe, I feel betrayed."

 

Hm. At least they react well to this bunch of madness. When it really happens, they will not be disoriented.

  

* * *

 

The next Sunday, when he finally comes back from the airport (Blaise didn’t want to leave him and Hugo almost bought a ticket for him to return with them), Kylian picks him up doing his drama-queen:

 

"Did you arrange a meeting between Draxler and your family when I thought you were an only child? Do you know what it's called? A friend whore."

 

Presnel laughs at his stupidity and give him some food later (he stole it, but this isn't his fault, Hugo and Blaise awoke his bad habits).

 

* * *

  

"Playing cat and mouse has lasted long enough, do not you think?"

 

Julian gasps when he hears Presnel's voice in the disciplinary committee room. Presnel never sets foot there, it is always Julian who invades his places of life, and it is time to change things.

 

"You’re the only one who play Kim, I'm being serious since the beginning."

 

Presnel slips on his table and runs his legs over, so as to support his feet on both sides of Julian's legs. The former smiles, waiting for the rest.

 

"You asked my phone number like a bully claims their victim's money!"

"I wasn't that dense..."

" _Yes you were_. Like, Neymar had to explain to me your failed flirting attempt."

 

Julian looks away, almost embarrassed, before sending him a proud grin.

 

"We are going to get married apparently."

"Yes," Draxler laughs. "We chose a cake with strawberries and our best men."

 

Presnel shrugs shyly, for no better answer.

 

"Blaise and Hugo have adopted you."

"And Kevin almost doesn't hate you, which is a feat."

"The entire school thinks we made love in all possible places."

"Yes, it doesn’t cost us anything to realize that."

"Are you serious? Just that is enough? I've been looking for a way for the past two years!"

"What about me?"

 

Julian pulls Presnel on his knees, gently grabs his head in his hands and kisses him after seem an eternity for both of them.

 

* * *

 

After that, no more rumors ran over them.

 

On the other hand, Layvin would have sucked Kylian in the toilets of a bar, Neymar would be caught being kissed Dani under the office of the librarian, and Raphael would have played doctor with N’Golo and shuffling keyboard there, while Benjamin would have had an adventure with Ousmane.

 

Presnel is still looking for heterosexuality in their school.

 

And it may also be that the rumors start from him... But hey that too is a rumor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to hit the kudos button! :D


End file.
